You Can Let Go Now Daddy
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: John was sick and he knew it for months but he didn't want to worry his Husband of 24 years or his baby girl or baby boy. This is based on a true story what happened in my life
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my story of my dad that passed away on Tuesday of last week, it isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of him. I love you daddy. Love your baby girl.**

Randy had just came in to have his days off for awhile and Rachel and Johnny ran up to him and said, "Papa. daddy's isn't feeling good." "What happened Rachel?" Randy asked their 18 year old daughter. "Well daddy and Johnny went to wash and daddy couldn't hardly breathe so Johnny did the rest of the clothes and daddy came back home and took a hot shower. He is still in there." Randy knew that the kids said that John was sick but he thought it was the flu just like John assured him it was. "John, how are you?" Randy asked his husband that was in the bathtub. "I feel my chest tighten and everything, I have the flu like Johnny did 2 weeks ago and he said his lasted for 2 weeks." ''Did you go to the doctor like I told you?" "No, the medicine and shit won't help me." "What about your breathing treatments, have you took those?" "No, Randy, I told you nothing can help me." "Well baby, you need to get out of the tub and go lay down in bed." "I will be out soon."

Johnny had just turned 16 the previous day and he was going on with his business because just like the rest of the family his daddy just had the flu. "Rachel, how was daddy today when yall went to town?" "At first he was tired and sleepy and I thought he would go to sleep driving then when we ate and everything, he was ok." "Yeah, I know, when we washed, I had to do everything because he couldn't breathe." "Hey let's get our mind off of daddy and let's watch Smackdown, Uncle Cody and Uncle Adam will be on." "Ok yeah it will help us."

John and Randy were in the bedroom, and Randy was getting hungry. "John, you want anything?" "No, I am not hungry." ''OK, Rachel, can you call me in a pizza?" "Yes, papa." After 10 mins Randy and Johnny went to get the pizza and Rachel was trying to watch Smackdown but John was getting worse. "Daddy, you need anything?" "Yes, can you get me a warm washcloth?" "Yes daddy." Rachel's heart was beating fast and she ran and got a warm cloth. "Here daddy." "Can you check my blood sugar." the blood sugar was normal 150. "Anything else daddy?" "No." "Ok, I will be in watching smackdown." "I know." Right after Rachel watched her uncle Cody have a hissy fit, John called her again. "Yes daddy?" "Can you get me a cool cloth now?" Rachel knew her daddy was getting sicker by the minute but she didn't know what to do. "Yes, daddy." Rachel brought the cloth back and rubbed his forehead with it as he started to relax. "Thank you." Rachel left the room again and went back to watch wrestling. John had got her into watching it, but Randy wasn't very fond of her watching but he knew she was addicted to it.

After 10 mins Johnny and Randy came back and asked Rachel how John was doing. "Papa, daddy asked me for a washcloth 2 times and he is coughing so bad now and I don't know what to do." "Just relax baby and just go back to watch smackdown and we will be ok." "OK." Rachel and Johnny started to watch smackdown again then they heard their papa hollering at their dad. "John, John, what are you doing? Are you ok? Wake up. Rachel, Rachel, call 911, call 911." Rachel was panicky and called 911 and when they answered and asked how can they help you, Rachel froze and Randy took over and asked for an ambulance. Within the 20 mins they waited for one to get to the house, John was awake and coming to again. "Papa, what happened to daddy?" Rachel asked. "He shook and his eyes rolled back." "Randy can you get me in the tub, I need to get warm." "Dear, the ambulance is almost here." "I don't give a damn, I need to get in the water." Rachel and Randy helped John get in the tub and Randy stayed and helped him get warm. Rachel ran to her's and Johnny's room to keep the dogs from barking when the ambulance gets there. Rachel got on her laptop and told her friends and fans of John's that her daddy wasn't doing good and he is going to the hospital.

The ambulance got there and checked John out, everything was fine. It wasn't fine to Randy because what was making his husband do the things he just did 30 mins earlier. "Well Mr. Cena, why don't you ride to the hospital with us." "No, I want to go to my hospital." "Where is that, Mr. Orton?" "Well my husband doesn't like going to the hospital yall are at so I will take him to the other one he likes." "OK, anything we can do?" "No, thanks." Rachel was sitting in her chair trying to calm her panic attack down because she didn't need to get sick but she knew that her daddy was sick and she didn't want to say goodbye to her daddy this soon. She was watching her Uncle Adam come out on smackdown and Johnny was outside with the drivers helping them back out. "Ok, John, we need to get you on some pants." Rachel and Randy helped getting his pants, shirt, and boots on and Randy and Johnny helped John in the car and went to the hospital. Rachel stayed home and watched over the house and played on her computer trying to calm down and prayed her daddy will get better. She regretted the things she did.

Rachel sat on the chair and cried, that week had been hell on her's and her daddy's relationship. Monday it started off auguring about the car being broke and he had cussed her out because they needed water to put in the car and they only had one bottle. They didn't hug or say I love you. Tuesday, wasn't any better, got the car fixed then griped the rest of the day. still no hug or I love you's. Wednesday, the phone went out and cussing was involved. still nothing. Thursday was lil better but still griping, and Today was Friday and it was ok but still nothing. Rachel cried because she blamed herself for not saying I love you daddy to him or hug him. She remembered the last time they hugged, it was right after her aunt was put in a home and she was crying and everything and she asked for a hug, her daddy hugged her soo tight and long. "Daddy, I love you and I'm sorry for the arguments and everything, please hang on daddy, I know daddy that you Never Give Up." Rachel called everyone she knew and told them and they said they would pray for him and everything. Rachel started to cry again, all she wanted to do is to hug her daddy and tell him she loved him. He always called her his baby girl, and nothing would take her away from him.

She got on her facebook page and her best friend was on and she told her about him and she told her that she wished she could be there for Rachel. Rachel told her friend that she regrets not telling her daddy she loved him or hugged him. Her friend replied and said that he knows that she loves him. Her friend cheered her up so much that she forgot a lil about her daddy being real sick, she watched the first promo Randy did and the first match Randy and John had in OVW. She laughed and she watched some funny things John said to some wrestlers. She laughed so hard and her friend told her that she was glad that she was feeling better. Rachel stayed up till after 3 AM when Randy and Johnny came in, Randy told her that John is really sick, he was built up with pneumonia and he had a seizure, and the last thing he had was another heart attack, he had 6 heart attacks in the last 9 years that was the reason why he stopped wrestling. Randy was crying so much but he stayed strong and told Rachel that they tried to put a mask on to help him breathe, but John took it off and the oxygen out of his brain and they had to paralyze him to put a trea in his throat to help him breathe. Rachel was shaking so much and Randy just said that keep on praying and having the faith. Rachel asked him when were they going to see John again, Randy told her in 4 hours so get some rest. She said ok and asked was her daddy wake, Randy looked at her with sad eyes and replied, "No, he is in a coma, and he will be transferred to a bigger hospital in 2 hours." "OK papa." Johnny was strong as ever and Rachel wished she could be strong as he was. Rachel got back on her facebook and updated and said Daddy is worse then I thought, he is in a coma and I am so afraid we will lose him, I have faith and I remember what he always said, NEVER GIVE UP. I am never giving up on him. I never told him I loved him or hugged him. :'(

Rachel cried herself to sleep while watching her daddy's DVD. "Daddy, I never give up, I love you so much daddy, please hang on and beat this. Lord I know my daddy is very sick just lift him up by all the prayers he is getting. Amen." Rachel fell asleep, hugging her pillow.

4 hours later, Randy woke her and Johnny up and told them to get ready so they could go see John who was 2 hours away. In 30 mins they were on the way to see John. Rachel laid down in the hummer and played on her cell phone, she told people that they were on the way to see her daddy. As she was looking through pictures she had posted of John and Randy together, she started to cry. She knew her dad was so sick and she hated to see him suffer. Randy turned the radio up some and they listened to old time country, "Daddy's Hands'' came on and Rachel cried and cried thinking bout the times she was lil and John was always there for her and protected her so nothing would hurt her. She cried herself to sleep. 2 hours later Randy woke her up and told her they were there.

They went to the CICU (Cardiovascular Intensive Care Unit) and Rachel was so afraid of what her daddy would look like so she went to the waiting room and cried, and got on her cell again and went to facebook that was her family away from her home. Johnny and Randy went in to see John only for a couple minutes and then went over to Rachel. "Rachel, honey, daddy is so sick, he is in a deep coma, they think he had a blood clot in his brain or lung, and he is on a machine to keep him alive." That last sentence just knocked it out for Rachel, her daddy, her everything was dying. Randy went to the women's bathroom where Rachel went to cry her eyes out. "Rachel, shhh, daddy wouldn't want us to cry, he would want us to carry on even if it is without him." "So, is there even a chance of him making it?" "The doctor gave him 1% of surviving, and they said that if he does he maybe brain-dead." "Did ya call grandma?" "Yes, she can't get here you know." "I know but she really needs to be here." "I know, we just have to remember what daddy always said, NEVER GIVE UP. He wouldn't want us to give up our faith so quickly." "I know, everyone around the world is praying for him." "That's good, prayers do get answered and miracles happen." "Papa, I am going to stay in here for awhile." "Ok."

When Rachel came out it was visiting times to see her daddy. Randy, Johnny and Rachel went to see him. "Hey John, we are here with you, come back to us please. Rachel and Johnny are here." "Hi daddy I love you." Rachel said tearfully, seeing her daddy on the machine getting oxygen that way was no way to live. Johnny just patted John's leg. "Hey John, we are here, I know you get tired of me saying this but I don't know what to say. Rachel and John are here." Rachel made up an excuse she had to the bathroom but that wasn't the real reason, she didn't want to say goodbye to her young father. "Bye daddy, I will see you later, I love you daddy." Rachel picked up his hand and kissed it and wiped her tears with his cold hand. Rachel ran out of the room and tears started falling about couldn't stop. She went to the waiting room area and called her like grandmother which was Cody's mom, "Daddy's dying, please come here." "Calm down sweetie, I'll be there in an hour, I have to fix dinner and I will be there, I love you." "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. Had daddy's memorial last Friday and it's still hard not seeing him every day. This is going to be a short chapter because I am sad again cuz his Birthday is Thursday and mine will be the next and we were suppose to get tattoo's for our birthday. Hope yall enjoy the fic. **

Cody's mom finally made it there and Randy was crying and didn't know what to do because the heart doctor said that John's heart was getting worse. "Hi granny" Rachel and Johnny said crying to her. "Hey yall, Randy how is John doing?" Randy told her while crying and that made Rachel start again. "Hey don't give up on him, remember he is a fighter and he will fight for yall, he loves yall too much." "I know but you should come and see him with us, he doesn't look like himself and he just looks so bad." "I'm sorry babe, but you have to think about him. If he looks like he is ready to go or if he is suffering too much you should let him go." "I know it breaks my heart every time visiting hours comes and I think he would change but he doesn't." "Don't give up faith, pray and keep praying." "We are and the fans and friends are praying around the world." "That is great." The next visiting hours were coming up and Randy, Rachel, and Johnny went to the room where John laid. Cody's mom stayed in the waiting room for when they came out to be a shoulder to cry on.

Randy and Rachel were holding each of John's cold hands and Johnny was at his feet. "Daddy, Daddy, can you hear me? I love you daddy….please don't go…." Rachel broke down and cried and wiped her face with John's cold hand like she did 4 hours earlier, it was still cold as ice. "Rachel, I don't know what to do, he hasn't changed any. Should we let him go?" "Papa, I don't know…if he is going to be a vegetable we should let him go...but I don't know." "Stay with him and let me go talk to Cody's mom ok?" "Ok Papa." Rachel uncovered John's arm and looked at it and rubbed it. "Daddy, please wake up. Please do something…I love you daddy." Rachel thought she saw John's foot twitched, she told the nurse and the nurse said that is was seizure activity. Rachel sighed and cried more, she didn't want to stay in the room when her daddy was dying.

Randy came back in and said that he talked it over with Cody's mom to see if her church would let them have a memorial service for John just in case he died. "Papa, is Granny still out there?" "Yeah she is, go talk to her, we'll be out in a minute or two." Rachel got a hold of John's hand again, "Daddy, I will be back to see you later, I love you daddy. I love you daddy so much." Randy was over at John's other hand and squeezing it and crying. "Papa I am going out there now."

Rachel went down the hall crying and a stranger went to hug her and asked how her daddy was doing and Rachel cried on his shoulder and said not good and he was still in a coma and just had 1% surviving. The guy said he would pray for them and Rachel went to Cody's mom. "Honey, shh, it's going to be ok, your papa has already talked with me. Come here darling." Rachel cried and cried until she couldn't hardly breathe. "I know how you are feeling but your papa is hurting too, him and John has been by each other's side for 24 years. Your papa needs you in there." "Ok…but…" "It's ok to be scared and cry, just let it out." "I don't want daddy to leave…I'm sorry for the way I acted I love him and I didn't tell him…" "Honey, please stop, just breathe, listen he knows you love him and you are saying it now and he can hear you." "I love you granny." "Love you too baby, now go to your papa."

Rachel ran to the door before he shut and went to see her papa and daddy. "Did you talk to her Rachel?" "Yes papa, how is daddy doing?" "He hasn't changed, but look." Randy pinched John on the sides and John moved around a bit. "Daddy moved…Hey daddy…can you come to us? We love you daddy." Rachel choked on her words. "Get the nurse, he moved." Randy told Rachel.

The Nurse came in and Randy did the same thing he did before that made and the nurse said again that it was seizure activity. Randy cried and said that they were fixing to leave for the night and that they would come back the next morning early. Rachel got John's hand again and cried and told her daddy bye and that she would see him the next morning and that she loved him and left so Randy could say what he wanted to.

Cody's mom, Randy, Rachel, and Johnny, all went to the lobby and prayed that John would wake up and get stronger. They all hugged goodnight and went to their own cars. Just as Rachel was laying down trying to sleep in the hummer, "You Can Let Go Now, Daddy" came on the radio and that made her cry and she cried herself to sleep.

2 hours later they were home and Randy told Rachel to get up, she did and saw that he was still crying. "Hey papa, it's going to be ok." Randy nodded thru his tears, he knew that his baby wasn't doing to good and he might have to let his lover go.

As soon as they all settled down Randy asked Rachel the same question again, "Should we let him go, he might not get out of the coma and…" "I don't know papa." "Let's see how he is tomorrow and if he is the same, we will let him go ok?" "Ok papa, I love you." "I love you too baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I am back now updating this, sorry for the long wait. 5 Months has past since daddy died, and it still feels like yesterday when this happened. This is the last chapter of this fic but I may write after the death and everything. It's almost Father's Day and the first one without him and I miss him everyday. The brackets are flashbacks. **

Rachel hardly had any sleep, she was on facebook and twitter the whole night when they got back from visiting John. She found this man who was also a wrestler but wasn't in WWE yet, they started to talk and he was always there for her. It was hard being an 18 year old and watching her daddy dying. She thought back to that Monday when the car broke down. ["_No Rachel, damn it, get the other water. I told you to fill the damn thing up." "I'm sorry daddy, I thought it was full." "This is what you get when you think." Rachel was crying and didn't know what to do. "Daddy?" "Rachel, I told you to stay out there and see if the water is going in the motor." Rachel wanted so badly to be hugged by him.] _Rachel looked through all the baby pictures of her and John and she looked at them and cried, "Daddy, please stay, I love you soo much." She needed to get some sleep it was already 3:30 and they were going to leave around 6:00. She told her friend goodnight and he replied to her and said, Goodnight sweetheart, please keep strong. Rachel smiled and went to sleep.

When Randy was waking Rachel up 3 hours later, he was smiling. "Hey, Rachel, grandma and Uncle is coming with us today. Rachel looked up at him and frowned, "But you know that daddy doesn't like Gene." "I know but this will be ok, I promise, now lets get ready for our trip to see daddy." Rachel got up and did her makeup the best she could through her tears, falling from her eyes. Randy came up behind her and said, "Hey, daddy is tough, he had 8 heart attacks in the last 10 years, he wants to hang on I know." "I know papa, the other night we went to the store and he played with a baby, and looked at me smiled, he wants to be a grandpa so bad. I just wish he can last till then." Randy wiped the tears away from his eyes and kissed his daughter. "It's going to be alright baby."

They got to the hospital around 8:30 and the doctor's told them that John was out of the coma but his organs were still shutting down. Rachel smiled because her daddy was awake. She ran to the bathroom and cried and thank God that he came out. She called Cody's mom who was at church and cried, "Daddy's up." "Good baby, we are praying for him right now in church service." "Thank you." "Don't thank us. Thank God above." they said their goodbyes and Rachel went to John's room in the C.I.C.U. "Daddy!" Rachel said, she saw those blue eyes from her daddy and that smile even though he couldn't talk because that breathing machine was still on, Rachel was glad he was alive. Her grandma and great uncle was beside her and Johnny was on the bed with John and Randy was holding John's hand. The nurse came in and said that John wanted some water but he couldn't have it because he still had pneumonia in him. John looked at the nurse and tried to spit up the tube but couldn't, the machines were still helping him live. John mouthed to Randy that he wanted some water, Randy told him that he couldn't have any. John mouthed, that bitch. He was talking about the nurse, and we all laughed. Grandma said well, John is back to his normal self, we all laughed. John wanted Randy to hold one hand and wanted Grandma to hold the other, and Rachel smiled when it was her turn. "Hey daddy, I love you, I am sorry for the last week." John mouthed back, I love you too. Tears came from Rachel's eyes when he mouthed that.

They were all eating in the café when Grandma spoke up, "John looks so bad, I need to call his sister in Nashville." "No grandma, daddy looks better than the last 2 days. Yesterday papa thought that he was going to die." Rachel said to her. She called John's sister anyways and said that John was really bad looking and all. John's sister said that she really wanted to be there but she couldn't. After that happened they all went back in and Rachel's great uncle said, "Take a picture of him Randy, and when he comes home show him what that smoking did to him." Randy was in no mood for fighting so he took the picture of John in that state, now sleeping. After all that was done, Grandma and Great Uncle left. Rachel downloaded the pictures to Facebook and sent them to the church, they were heartbreaking pictures, but John was still fighting.

Rachel sat in the waiting room until it was visiting hours again, and she kept her cyber family up to date about John and they all were praying hard for him. Randy came out and told her to come back in to see John because they were fixing to leave. Rachel went in and it looked like John was getting weak so she went and uncovered his still frozen hand and put her hand in his and told him she loved him in tears. John looked over at her and mouthed I love you and flipped her hand over and put his hand in hers and squeezed hard, then slipped back in a coma. "Daddy, please wake up." "Rachel, honey, he went back in the coma, he might not make it much longer." "Papa, no, daddy can't leave." "It'll be ok honey." Randy assured her but he didn't want John to go anymore than Rachel did. Johnny was the strongest one, he may had just turned 16, 3 days before but he held his tears in and was strong for them, he was like John in so many ways. They all said goodbye to John and left.

Monday morning when they went down to the hospital John was still in the deep coma, the nurses said that they needed to do surgery on his kidneys. Randy didn't know if John could do anymore surgeries, but he nodded. John was losing his fight, he didn't want to give up and Randy knew that his lover of 24 years was giving up the fight. Rachel didn't go in and see her father any that day, it was just too painful to see her father, her everything, dying. She knew it was about ready for John to leave this earth to make his place in heaven. If it was the last time she was going to see her father alive she was going to only go in to see him 5 mins. She went in and told him that she would see him tomorrow and that she loved him with all her heart.

Monday night Rachel helped at a GED program for the town and everyone knew about John. When she walked in the room, everyone started to hug her and the tears were just pouring out. Rachel went to her best friend, who was like an aunt to her. "Rhonda, can I talk to you outside?" "Sure, Rachel lets go." Rachel fell apart on Rhonda, "Daddy was suppose to walk me down the aisle to my husband and hold his grandchildren, he can't die now." "Baby, it's ok, I would walk you down that aisle or your brother, or that guy you talk to on the computer can. You daddy is fighting so hard against a battle he can't win. I love you and if you need anything you know where I am." "I know and I love you too." They went back in the room and Rachel just looked at the photos of her and John together, she packed in the bag and took everywhere she went. She missed him so much and he wasn't even gone yet.

Tuesday Morning, Randy and Johnny were going to see John but Rachel couldn't she had to take her aunt Susie to her Kidney treatments far away from where John was. Rachel and Susie went over to a small town treatment place and 30 mins in Johnny called in tears. "What's wrong Johnny?" "Papa, will tell you when he picks you up." Rachel cried and just wondered what happened. She fell asleep on someone other there and when she woke up Randy and Johnny was there to pick her and Susie up. In the car, Randy told Rachel that they had to revive John 2 times this morning after 2 more heart attacks, and would we want to revive him a 3rd time. Rachel cried and said no, that John was really gone even if he was still fighting. Randy told her to go down with him and Johnny but Rachel said no, and she chose to stay home with Susie she couldn't be there when her daddy died.

Tuesday Night, Rachel was on facebook and crying saying that John was really dying and everyone told her no he wasn't going to die, well 7 PM came and Rachel had a feeling that John left the earth and posted, Daddy died now, I believe. 30 seconds after posting, Randy called in tears, "Rachel called Cody's mom." "I know papa, I know daddy died." They hung up and Rachel called Cody's mom and 20 mins later Rachel was in shock no feelings what so ever, no tears, no nothing. Her friend from the church came over and said, "Your daddy just died." "I know, and he is in a better place and it's going to be ok." "It's ok to cry, I am here." "I know." They started to look at pictures and things of her and John. Rachel said she needed to call Rhonda and she went outside and called her. Rhonda came over 5 mins later and Rachel went out the door running and cried in her arms. "Calm down baby, your daddy is watching over you right now." she said crying along with Rachel. After Rhonda, and everyone left her and Randy and Johnny came home, Rachel stayed on the facebook and talked to her friend who was her angel, every time she was upset he would talk her out of it and made her smile. She wished that he could hold her that night and every thing was going to be alright.

**I MISS YOU DADDY, 18 YEARS OF MY LIFE WAS AMAZING BECAUSE YOU WERE IN IT AND I KNOW YOU WILL ALWAYS BE IN MY HEART. SOME DAYS ARE SOO HARD BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO BE BESIDE ME. 48 YEARS WAS LIVED SHORT. I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN I BELIEVE. **


End file.
